blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Alecdora Sandler
is a member of Clover Kingdom's Golden Dawn squad of the Magic Knights and has attained the rank of 2nd rank upper magic knight and collected 11 stars. Appearance Alecdra is a tall man with a lean built with light colored spiky hair that is slightly brush back and two strands that hang in the front. He wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar and red trimmings on the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself is made of two different colors where it is white at the side and red on the middle. The sleeves are mostly in white fabric, except the wrist area where it is red fabric. The shirt extends below his waist and Alecdra also wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, Alecdra also wears a casual white pants and a pair of high boots to complement it. The black boots also have fur around the collar. Alecdra wears the Golden Dawns signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. The fabric has an intricate design with a similar color palette as the robe. It also has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of blue ropes coming from the left shoulder and connected to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. The button keeps the robe properly in place. The squad's insignia is positioned at the left-hand side. Personality Alecdra has a prideful elitist mindset referring to Yuno and Asta as slum rats on separate occasions, and becoming visibly upset when Yuno is recognized for contributing the most stars to the Golden Dawn. He also scolds Klaus, a fellow nobleman also attending the War Merits Conferment Ceremony, for not being powerful enough. Alecdra bears an infallible loyalty to Golden Dawn's captain, William Vangeance, even proclaiming that he would give his life serving William. Biography As a young boy, Alecdra is shown a painting of a god. Years later, as a member of the Golden Dawn squad, Alecdra is on a mission when he is ambushed and heavily injured. He manages to escape and hides in a cave, where he loses hope of being rescued. However, William Vangeance senses him and appears at the cave's entrance, reminding Alecdra of the painting. Afterwards, Alecdra devotes himself to his captain and squad. Alecdra talks with William about why he sent Yuno to the dungeon, and William tells him just to trust him. Alecdra listens as William says that Yuno is a member of their squad and that he will get stronger for them. A week later Alecdra attends the War Merits Conferment Ceremony where he is promoted to 2nd Class Upper Magic Knight by Julius Nova Chrono. Later Alecdra attends a party along with the other Magic Knights, and after the Magic Emperor leaves, he insults Asta for being there. When Leopold Vermilion brings up Yuno, Alecdra says that they have no faith in Yuno and that they alone will bring to fruition their captain's dream. When Klaus Lunette tries to intervene, Alecdra calls Klaus a disgrace and that Mimosa Vermilion is a disgrace too for being injured during the dungeon exploration. When Asta starts to defend his friends, Alecdra uses his magic to restrain Asta but is shocked when Asta nullifies the spell. When Asta says that he will be the Magic Emperor, Alecdra along with Nebra Silva and Solido Silva decide to attack Asta. Alecdra notices that Solido's and Nebra's attacks were nullified and restrains Asta in a way that he will not be able to use his sword. Alecdra tells Asta that he will be punished, but watches as Asta uses his second weapon to deflect an attack from Solido. Before anything else can be done, a soldier comes in and tells them that the kingdom is under attack. When Siren Tium creates a live model of what is happening in the city, Alecdra looks at it and wonders how the attack could have happened without them noticing. When they all split up, Alecdra, Yuno, and Mimosa head to northwestern section of the city to protect the citizens. Once at the location Alecdra attacks the horde of corpses with his Sand Magic. Once he is finished with his part, Alecdra is teleported to another location far from the city along with other members of the Magic Knights. They then combine their efforts, and make it back to the city quickly. When they arrive Alecdra confronts Valtos and reveals how they were able to arrive so fast. Once the White Night Eyes escape, Alecdra says that the Magic Knights cannot call for backup from outside the city, so they must stay on guard. Later Alecdra reports to the other Magic Knights that they were able to reinforce the magic wall and to restore communications with the other squads. Alecdra then notices a type of mana, when the Magic Emperor suddenly arrives with Asta and an enemy prisoner. Alecdra then listens as Julius informs them about the enemy and what happened. Alecdra then heads back to the Golden Dawn headquarters. After the Invasion of Kiten, Alecdra is angered when he overhears that Yuno defeated one of the Eight Shining Generals of the Diamond Kingdom and declared to Langris Vaude that he would become captain. At the Star Awards Festival, Alecdra is displeased when Yuno is given special recognition. He later listens as Augustus Kira Clover XIII announces the Royal Knights Selection Exam. A week later, Alecdra attends the exam and is placed on Team O with Solido and Dmitri Print, and their first opponents are Yuno, Noelle Silva, and En Ringarde. Before their first match, Solido taunts Noelle but Alecdra calls him back and glares at Yuno. As their first match begins, Team O combine their magic to fly across the battlefield, planning to end the fight quickly. They dodge Yuno's Crescent Kamaitachi, and when Noelle defends her team with Nest of the Sea Dragon, Alecdra tries to crush them with a block of sand that absorbs the water, forcing Team P to split up. Alecdra chases Yuno and Noelle and tries to block their escape with sand, but Noelle crashes through in a small Heavenly Wind Ark. Alecdra tries to stop Solido when he goes chasing after her himself. Yuno then confronts Alecdra, who is angered by Yuno's arrogance and summons a large sand soldier. Alecdra is further angered when Yuno refuses Sylph's help. After infusing his sand soldier with his greatest offensive and defensive magic, Alecdra attacks Yuno with it, declaring that he, not Yuno, will fulfill William's dreams, but Yuno summons a Towering Tornado from within the soldier, breaking it apart. As Alecdra falls to his knees in defeat, Yuno declares that the only dream he cares about is his own, no one else's. After Noelle both defeats her brother and destroys the crystal with a single Roar of the Sea Dragon, Team O loses the match. Yuno remains on his knees as he struggles with his loss. Battle Prowess Magic *'Sand Magic': Alecdra uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate sand. Crushing Sand Clod.png|link=Crushing Sand Clod|Crushing Sand Clod *'Creation Magic': Alecdra uses this form of magic to manifest any entities that he desires. Alecdra uses this magic to create objects composed of sand that could be used for offense and defense purposes. Asta restrained by a sand sentry.png|link=Sand Armored Guard|Sand Armored Guard Sand armored heavy soldier.png|link=Sand Armored Heavy Soldier|Sand Armored Heavy Soldier *'Restraining Magic': Alecdra uses this form of magic to create any sand-based objects that he could use to restrain his opponent. Asta trapped within a sandbox.png|link=Sandbox|Sandbox Abilities *'High Magic Sensory': He is the first of the Magic Knights to detect the Magic Emperor's return. Equipment *'Grimoire': Alecdra possesses a grimoire that contains various sand-based magic spells. Fights *Asta vs. Alecdra Sandler, Nebra Silva, and Solido Silva *Team O vs. Team P Events *The Undead Invasion *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermilion *Royal Knights Selection Exam References Navigation es:Alecdra Sandler fr:Alecdora Sandler